


Будни Протагониста

by Alraphin, fandom Mass Effect 2020 (fandom_MassEffect)



Series: fandom Mass Effect 2020 — Челлендж [1]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25734697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alraphin/pseuds/Alraphin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom%20Mass%20Effect%202020
Summary: Форма: Фейковая переписка персонажей в мессенджерах.Обычные переписки Шепард(а) и Райдер(а).
Series: fandom Mass Effect 2020 — Челлендж [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866775
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020





	Будни Протагониста

**Author's Note:**

> Визуал: [Riru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riru/pseuds/Riru)
> 
> По клику в этом же окне открывается полная версия. 

Переписка Шепард(а)

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/i/36GRX.jpg)

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/i/36GRY.jpg)

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/i/36GRZ.jpg)

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/i/36GVM.jpg)

Переписка Райдер(а)

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/i/36GS3.jpg)

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/i/36GS2.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> доп. ссылки: [Грюнт](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/623642922578870282/740659212350128178/1.jpg) | [Кайден](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/623642922578870282/740659214401405048/2-1-blue.jpg) | [Кай Лен](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/623642922578870282/740659216376922204/3.jpg) | [Призрак](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/623642922578870282/740717261265829897/4.jpg) || [Джаал](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/623642922578870282/740659220340539392/5.jpg) | [Эфра](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/623642922578870282/740659222165061726/6.jpg)


End file.
